


Fuck Me Up, Please

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 24: pegging ]Where his smooth pubic plating usually sits, a strap-on has been attached.“...Con?”





	Fuck Me Up, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Big tired oof

“I have a surprise, Gav!”

Looking up from his tablet, Gavin sees Connor holding a nondescript box, excitement painting his features.

“What is it, Robocop?”

Connor shakes his head, setting the box down on the dining table.

“I don’t want to spoil it.” He pulls off the tie around his neck and hands it to Gavin. “Go sit on the bed and tie this around your eyes. I’ll be there momentarily.”

Confused but curious, Gavin follows his instructions. He sits at the edge of the bed, makeshift blindfold tied so he can’t see anything.

About a minute passes before he hears Connor enter the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Gavin waits in anticipation.

Connor’s hands untie the blindfold, and the human’s eyes readjust to the light.

It doesn’t take long for Gavin to realize that Connor is completely naked. Where his smooth pubic plating usually sits, a strap-on has been attached.

“...Con?”

“Do you like it? I know you said it’s fine that I don’t have human sexual organs, but I’ve been wanting to penetrate you for a while now, and this seemed like the best-“

He’s cut off as Gavin stands up and kisses him.

When he pulls back, Gavin is smiling, his vital signs showing clear arousal.

“It’s perfect, baby.”

Connor pushes Gavin back towards the bed.

“Then how about we test it out?”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

They both get situated on the bed, Gavin quickly stripping as Connor grabs the lube.

Gavin shivers as the android’s lubed finger enters him, thrusting in and out slowly. 

“No foreplay, huh?” Gavin teases.

“I’ve been looking forward to fucking you all week, my dear,” Connor says. “Forgive me for my impatience.”

He pushes another finger in, and Gavin groans.

“I’ll have to make up for lost time by fucking you so hard, your ass will be sore for days.”

Connor sucks a mark into his neck, pushing his fingers just right to hit Gavin’s sweet spot. He moans unabashedly.

“Baby, _please.”_

Pulling his fingers out, Connor lubes up the strap-on and pulls Gavin’s hips towards him, so his ass is brushing against the fake cock.

“Are you ready?”

Gavin whines, bucking against the strap-on desperately.

“Fuck yes, just fuck me.”

He’s fucked into slowly and patiently. Pain and pleasure mix as he’s stretched open on the cock.

Connor moves to kiss his neck lovingly as he bottoms out, his hips pushed firmly against Gavin’s ass.

“Thank you for indulging me, Honeybee.” Connor’s confidence falters slightly. “I’ve never... done this before. So forgive me if I do anything wrong.”

Gavin presses their lips together, one hand entwining with Connor’s. The skin where they touch peels back, as if Connor is trying to interface with him.

“You’ll do fine. Now I am begging you, please fuck me.”

Connor smiles, pulling out half way before thrusting back in, hitting Gavin’s prostate with practiced precision.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
